Guardians of the Galaxy Part 2
As the Ravagers capture Zeke and the Guardians of the Galaxy, Thanos continues to mine for the Reality Stone, the last Infinity Stone he needs for his plan. The Guardians must find a way to escape the Ravager's grip if they are to stop Thanos... Plot The Guardians, Captured Sounds of gunfire and yelling fills the air. Zeke then wakes up in the wreckage of The Milano. He then walks outside to see the Guardians of the Galaxy fighting the Ravagers. As Star-Lord duels with Yondu Udonta, Adam Warlock gets into a fist-fight with Starhawk. A Ravager runs at Zeke, and Zeke uses his gun to kill the Ravager. Zeke then joins Drax, Nebula, and Gamora in fighting the legion of Ravagers. Yondu pins Star-Lord to the ground, and points his arrow at him. Yondu tells Quill to have the Guardians surrender, or perish. Star-Lord orders the Guardians to surrender. The Guardians surrender, and Zeke along with them. Aleta tackles Zeke, and Yondu orders them to take the Guardians back to The Eclector, so they may return to Hala, to get their payment from the Kree. The Eclector The Guardians are thrown into separate cells each. As Gef and Half-Nut prepare to toss Zeke into a cell, Yondu tells them to let him interrogate Zeke. Star-Lord tells Yondu to leave Zeke alone, and Starhawk knocks out Star-Lord. Yondu then tells Zeke to meet him in the Interrogation Room. As Half-Nut and Gef escort Zeke to the Bridge of the ship, Taserface walks up to Kraglin, asking why Yondu would want to interrogate someone like Zeke. Kraglin tells Taserface to never question Capain Udonta. Within the bridge, Yondu asks Zeke where he found the Infinity Stone. Zeke asks what an Infinity Stone is, and Yondu mention that the Infinity Stones are what created the Universe. Zeke contradicts this, as he said that Yahweh created the Universe. Yondu tells Zeke that he has a lot to learn about the universe. Yondu, realizing that Zeke is useless, orders Kraglin to jettison Zeke from The Eclector. Starhawk tells Yondu to spare Zeke, as Zeke is not a member of the Guardians he's someone who got saved by them. Yondu agrees, and spares Zeke. Kraglin places Zeke in his cell with Star-Lord. As Zeke asks how Kraglin and Star-Lord manage to come in league with aliens. Before Star-Lord or Kraglin could answer, Taser-Face knocks Kraglin unconscious. Zeke Asks what the hell Taserface is doing, and Taserface tells him that he's staging a mutiny, and the commanding officers of the Ravagers are in his way. Gef and Half-Nut transport a beaten Starhawk to his cell, as another Ravager brings an unconscious Yondu into the brig. Taserface tells the prisoners that he is now leader of the Ravagers. Taserface notices Baby Groot, and orders the Ravagers to take him. Rocket tries to stop the Ravagers from taking Groot, until he is tased by Gef. Gef asks Rocket to forgive him. Gef and Half-Nut ask what they're going to do with Groot, and Taserface tells them that he is their entertainment. Gef and Half-Nut looks at each other, and offer to watch over the Prisoner Brig. Taserface allows it, and tells the other Ravagers to have their fun. In their cell, Star-Lord tells the others that they have to escape if they are to stop Thanos. Gamora mentions that their is no way off the Eclector. Yondu tells Gamora that their are several smaller ships within the Eclector, named The Benetar. Zeke asks how they're going to escape, and both Gef and Half-Nut offer them to free them. Star-Lord asks them why they would do that, and Half-Nut mentions that Taserface is a bit of an asshole. Zeke asks how they're going to open the cells, and Gef mentions that the keys are in Taserface's care. Zeke mentions that Taserface won't be stupid enough to just give them the keys. A Ravager puts Groot in a little suit, and begin to pour beer all over him. Several hours later, Groot walks back to the cells, and Zeke tells Star-Lord and Rocket that he has a plan. After Zeke consults with Rocket, Rocket approaches Groot and tells him to find the keys to the prisoner hold. Groot leaves and enters Taserface's room. He searches for the keys, and eventually finds it in Taerface's suit. He then returns to the cell and hands Gef the keys. After the Guardians and the Ravager Leaders are freed, Zeke orders for everyone except Yondu, Rocket, Star-Lord, and the two Ravagers fend off the rest of the Ravagers. Starhawk leads the Guardians to The Benetar, while Zeke leads the others to fight off the Ravagers. Taserface wakes up and realizes that the keys are gone. He orders the entire crew of the Eclector to kill the escapees. A squad of Ravagers finds Zeke and his small team, and he immediately starts killing Ravagers. Yondu uses his arrow to kill Ravagers, as Star-Lord, Rocket, Gef, and Half-Nut begin shooting and killing Ravagers. Taserface then suits up and orders his Ravagers to follow him. Taserface approaches Zeke and prepares to shoot him, until Zeke tosses a frag grenade at Taserface. After Yondu kills ninety Ravagers in one stretch, he tells Star-Lord and the others to get to The Benetar. Star-Lord asks to why, and Yondu tells him to not refuse orders. Star-Lord complies, and tells everyone to return to the ship. Rocket asks where Zeke is, and Star-Lord mentions that he doesn't know. The others board The Benetar, and both Starhawk and Aleta begin to activate the ship. Yondu sends his arrow deep within to the fuel tanks of The Eclector, which sets ablaze. Yondu grabs his arrow and begins running to The Benetar. Star-Lord grabs Rocket and flies to The Benetar, while Yondu, Gef, and Half-Nut run to The Benetar. Everyone boards The ship, and Starhawk asks where Zeke is. Star-Lord offers to go look for Zeke, but Adam mentions that their is no time, as The Eclector will explode entirelt in less than one minute. Star-Lord tells them to take off, as they can't save him. The Benetar takes off and flies away from The Eclector, which explodes into a fiery doom. The Benetar flies off into the depths of space. The Benetar Star-Lord begins to brood of leaving an innocent man to die. Drax tells Quill to man up, as Aleta mentions that Zeke was a brave man. Zeke asks how brave, and everyone is left in awe. Starhawk asks Zeke how the hell he managed to get on board. Zeke tells them that after he sent a frag grenade, he noticed that the fires were spreading, so he went to find escape pods. Zeke tells them that all of them were taken, so he used a bottle of the bubble gas, sucked it in, and managed to crawl outside of the ship. The ship exploded, and Zeke rocketed onto The Benetar, and managed to crawl inside, while the explosion sound hit The Benetar. Zeke asks why the Ravagers were going to take them to Hala. Nebula mentions that the Guardians destroyed Central Intelligience, the Kree's Supercomputer. Star-Lord tells Rocket to head for Xandar, to get reinforcements from the Nova Corps. Rocket flies to Xandar. Zeke asks why they need to stop Thanos from amassing the Infinity Stones. Gamora explains that Thanos believes that it is his duty to wipe out half the universe. Zeke asks why Thanos went to Nibiru, and Adam Warlock mentions that the Reality Stone is buried on Nibiru. Zeke tells the Guardians that he doesn't want any part of this, and Star-Lord begs Zeke to stay. Zeke refuses to stay, and Star-Lord grants Zeke a small ship called "The Renner" to return to Earth. Star-Lord orders Aleta to lead Zeke to The Renner. Aleta does so, and Zeke boards the Renner, which is connected to The Benetar, underneath it. Zeke says farewell to the Guardians, and Star-Lord calls Zeke a coward for fleeing, instead of staying to fight. Zeke boards the Renner, and takes off to Earth. Rocket tells Quill that they are coming up on Xandar. The Nova Corps The Benetar arrives on Xandar, and Star-Lord approaches Nova. He tells Nova that Thanos is on Nibiru, and is about to collect the last Infinity Stone. Nova flies over to the Capitol and warns Nova Prime about the grim news. Nova Prime tells Nova to prepare the Nova Fleet, as they must stop Thanos at all costs. Nova Prime then sends Saal to contact Star-Force to aide in the assault. Saal contacts Star-Force on Hala, and tells them that Thanos is making his final move. The person to answer: Carol Danvers, aka Ms. Marvel. Ms. Marvel then warns Mar-Vell, who orders Star-Force to be assembled. The Ultimatum The renner arrives above Earth's orbit, close to Homestead 3. Zeke then steps close to see the view of Earth, and mentions how he has long waited to return home. Zeke then begins to think, recalling Star-Lord's words to him. Zeke then returns to the Pilot's seat and begins to think. He turns the Renner away from Earth. he then punches the throttle into full gear, and The Renner blasts off into space... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord ** Gamora ** Drax ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon ** Nebula ** Adam Warlock * The Ravagers ** Yondu Udonta ** Starhawk ** Kraglin ** Gef ** Half-Nut ** Aleta Ogord ** Taserface * Nova Corps ** Richard Rider/ Nova ** Nova Prime (Nova Corps) * Star-Force ** Carol Danvers/ Ms. Marvel ** Mar-Vell/ Captain Marvel Soundtrack * "Planet Sizes" by Steve Mason * "Come a Little Bit Closer" by Jay and the Americans * "Guardians Inferno" by David Hasselhoff Episode Casualties * Taserface and the Ravager Crew. Notes * Episode is based off of story elements from "Guardians of the Galaxy", "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2", and "Avengers: Infinity War". * Several characters are introduced here: ** Ms. Marvel, Captain Marvel, Starhawk, Aleta Ogord, Nova, Nova Prime.